


Only One First Dance

by HumsHappily



Series: Angel Tears [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Why the hell would I hurt you?” Bucky said, releasing Steve’s shoulder. He brought his hand up, placing it on Steve’s cheek. “Steve. Look at me.” He coaxed the man’s head, forcing the blond to turn. Steve’s eyes were still shut tight, lips set in a thin line. “Stevie.”<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://luxuriantsreveries.tumblr.com/post/92914423194/phig67-this-needs-a-zillion-more-notes) picture.  
> Which if I'm not mistaken has a Stucky manip version floating around as well. 
> 
> Edit 2-18: Post containing the Stucky manip can be found [here](http://stephrc79.tumblr.com/post/104083328124/mistletoestevie-feanorinleatherpants)
> 
> Listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLn3FT9BsRs) song while reading for added pain and agony.
> 
> Edit 11-15-15: Found an artist who drew Stucky dancing as well, though this looks a bit more like swing. Still utterly amazing! Find it here by Kayaczek.
> 
>  
> 
> here

“C'mon Stevie.” Bucky held out a hand, a stupid grin spread his face. 

“I don’t wanna, Buck, I don’t need to learn how to dance.” Steve glanced around the empty room. “You should probably just get to work.” 

“How you ever gonna get a gal with that kinda attitude?” Buck asked, smiling. “Lemme get my shoes off, otherwise I might break those tiny feet of yours. Take yours off too.” 

“Buck, this isn’t gonna work. There isn’t even music.” Steve protested, crossing his arms. Bucky gave a wink and darted off to the closet behind the bar.

They were standing in an empty bar, one of the places Buck repaired on the weekends for extra cash. It had closed down early that day, and Steve had tagged along with Buck to help repair the stage. They had gotten sidetracked however, when Buck had threatened to drag Steve dancing for the fiftieth time, and Steve had responded with 'I don't know how, and I'm not gonna learn for the first time with some lady on my arm, especially since I won't have anyone to take in the first place.'

“Well, look what I have here.” He dragged out a record player, dusty and old. “Found it a while back. Little scratchy, but it works. Even had a record on it.” Bucky set the player gingerly on the bar, fiddling with the needle. With a short ‘hah’ of triumph, the record began to spin, sound spilling from the machine. Buck kicked off his shoes and socks, and ambled over to Steve, a swing in his step. 

“Come on. No more excuses, Stevie, you’re learning to dance.” 

Steve grumbled, but bent to untie his shoes, removing his socks and tucking them inside carefully. His toes curled at the chill from the black and white checkerboard tiles and Bucky smirked. “Cold, Stevie?”

“Can we just get this over with?” Steve asked, arms wrapped tight around himself. 

“Jacket off.” Buck replied, his sleeves already rolled up. He was wearing a white button up and black trousers because Steve had dragged them to nighttime mass before Buck took off for work. Steve was similarly dressed, with the exception of his suspenders being plain and dark where Bucky’s were striped red and white. Steve shrugged off his coat, tossing it over to the bar.

“Alright.” Buck said, stepping closer. “Put your feet like this and your hand right here on my back.” 

Steve obeyed, positioning himself stiffly as Bucky had directed.

"Geez, Steve, loosen up a little." Bucky teased as the next song began. 

"Alright, now hear the beat? You're gonna wanna step in time to it." Bucky demonstrated, pulling Steve across the floor with him. "Now, I'm the dame, so I ain't supposed to lead. Wait for the next bar of music and do what you just did, but the other way round."

Flushing, Steve did as he was told, hand hovering above Bucky's lower back. Bucky rolled his eyes and pressed Steve’s hand down, yanking them closer together. "You ain't gonna be this stiff with the ladies are you? You sure won't get anywhere." 

Steve scowled and moved back. His foot went into a puddle of liquid left over from the night's activities and slid, going out from under him.

Steve’s eyes widened as he slipped, Bucky grabbing for him, so he wouldn’t crash to the floor, unbalancing them both. They fell with a thud, gasping at the impact as Bucky hit the tile, and Steve landed atop him. Bucky groaned, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Right. We’re gonna have to work on that.” 

“I….’m sorry Buck.” Steve attempted to get up, but Bucky grabbed his wrist, holding him still.

“Sorry for what? You didn’t fall on purpose.”

“Just, sorry. Now, leggo.” 

“Stevie, talk to me. You been acting real weird lately.” 

“No.” Steve squirmed, trying to climb off of Bucky, but the bigger man stopped him easily. 

“Stevie, c'mon, what’s wrong? It’s just dancing.” 

“It’s not, Buck. It’s...just lemme go please.” Steve turned his head away, and Bucky could see he had his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Steve?” Bucky said questioningly, voice soft. “Whatever it is...it’s okay.” 

“You’ll hate me.” Steve replied, voice wavering. 

“Nothing on God’s green earth that could make me hate you Steve. I’m with you till the end of the line.” Buck said simply, craning his neck to try and look at Steve’s face.

Steve whimpered, burying his head into Bucky’s shoulder. He mumbled something. 

“What?” Bucky asked, brow furrowed in concentration.

“I said,” Steve said, voice a little louder, “I said, I don’t want to learn to dance. I don’t want to go out and find a dame.” 

“Is that it? Why not?” Bucky chuckled.

“I just, women are nice and they’re beautiful. But I can’t seem to get excited about any of them. None of them….measure up right.” Steve said, visibly struggling with his words.

“Measure up ta who?” Bucky asked, Steve hiding his face again. “Steve? Answer me. It can’t be that bad.”

“None of ‘em measure up to you, Buck.” Steve finally said, voice quiet and broken. “I...I’m queer, Buck, and you’re gonna hate me and leave me.” 

The smaller man gave a sharp sob as Bucky gasped quietly. “Steve?” The record cut off, static filling the air as the needle slipped from the disc. 

“I knew. I knew it.” 

Steve made to scramble away, but Bucky grabbed him by the shoulders. He turned his head, trying to yank his small body from Bucky’s grip. 

“Stop it, Steve.” Bucky growled and Steve froze, his body sagging. 

“Just... get it over with fast.” Steve said, refusing to look at Bucky. “You want to hit me, do it. Wouldn't be the worst I've gotten.” 

“Why the hell would I hurt you?” Bucky said, releasing Steve’s shoulder. He brought his hand up, placing it on Steve’s cheek. “Steve. Look at me.” He coaxed the man’s head, forcing the blond to turn. Steve’s eyes were still shut tight, lips set in a thin line. “Stevie.” 

Steve opened his eyes slowly, as if it pained him to look at Bucky. 

Bucky gave a soft smile. “It’s really not that big of a problem.” 

 

Steve furrowed his brow in confusion. “But, I’m queer. That doesn’t bother you?”

“Not really, no.”

“But Buck--” Steve blinked rapidly as Bucky lifted a finger to his mouth, placing it on his lips.

“It’s really, really, not a problem.” Bucky said, with another soft smile. His eyes searched Steve’s face. “I promised I’d be with you till the end of the line. I meant it.” 

He leaned up, pressing his lips softly to Steve’s. Steve’s eyes flew wide, and his mouth opened in a quiet ‘oh’. Bucky hummed in response, licking his way gently into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s hands flew up to rest on Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky scooted into a sitting position, Steve straddling his lap. Steve threw himself into the kiss, eyes closing, Bucky twined his fingers in the blond’s hair, tilting his head for a better angle. They broke apart, and Steve gasped for air, eyes closing as he concentrated on calming his breathing. 

“Buck. We can’t.” He finally stammered out, sliding his hands down Bucky’s chest to rest in his lap. He stared down at his hands as they trembled. “It’s not...it’s not wrong, but we can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because...if anyone finds out, they’ll hurt you or worse. I can’t let that happen.” 

“You think I’d let anyone take me away from you?” Bucky replied, his hands sliding to cover Steve’s. “You an’ I Steve, this sorta thing isn’t something you get two chances at. There’s only one first dance.” Bucky tipped his head forward, kissing Steve on the forehead gently. 

“Buck…”

“Hell and back, Stevie. That’s where I’d go for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks to [beautifullyheeled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled) and [reclusiveq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq) for the nudging and suggestions.


End file.
